


A Legacy: Written in Blood

by mswarrior, wolfjillyjill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa babies, Collaboration, Domestic Clexa, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Inspired by Picture of Lexa, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: With peace finally being among the 13 Clans, Lexa and her mate, Clarke, consider a very big decision that could change the course of their lives and their people.~~Inspired by an awesome picture of Lexa on her mighty throne.





	A Legacy: Written in Blood

'Slowly, Clarke made her way through the empty room. Lexa and herself, the only breathing souls in its company. Hard, war-bred eyes watched her with a hunger she hadn’t experienced in all her years on the Ark or her short time on the ground, combined.

The sounds of her feet scrapping along the floor beneath her made the tension of the room nearly toxic. And to see Lexa sitting there, stark still, confident, powerful, left her knees on the verge of trembling like a newborn foal. She’d only read books about what it was like to desire another person but never felt it herself. At least, not until now…’

Her thoughts this morning after everyone left the chamber, was to paint her magnificent lover with the backdrop of the blue sky behind the warrior’s throne. Thinking Lexa was not of royalty but of something carved out of the old broken world remade into a fierce protector of the new world. Heda Leksa kom Trikru, Commander of the Thirteen Clans, the Last True Commander. Her wife and soulmate.

Regal as the day she was born, Lexa stands as Clarke stops at the foot of the steps. She descends gracefully, coming to a halt the moment evergreen met the ocean tide.

“What news do you have for me?” Lexa asks. Clear of any demand she would use with her subjects. For Clarke was not one of them, she was her equal in every measure.

Clarke is quiet, too quiet, as her eyes dance between the commander’s own. Searching for something, nothing Lexa could make heads or tails of in this moment. Maybe it was exactly what she had feared.

Lexa sighs, heavily, her emotions trained to calm. Her hand comes to aid her lover’s cheek. “Do not despair, my love, victory may not be ours this day, but one day it will be.”

“No,” Clarke responds quickly. “No, Lexa.” She takes the hand of her warlord and gently places it on the swell of her belly.

“You mean…” Shock, unbelieving, but hopeful that her wife speaks true.

Clarke smiles at the woman being reborn in front of her. Joy, warming her chest. “Yes.”

Almost two moons ago, with Lexa’s passion deeply embedded with her, she prayed to Keryon to bless their union of earth and sky and give them a symbol of their love, with their joining to further the peace within the clans. But, more than that to see the delight fall over the face of her lover.

Lexa went to her knees, wrapping her arms around her mate’s back and placing her ear against her belly hoping to hear a faint sound of a heartbeat.

Clarke ran her fingers down through her long brown mane and smiled. “She’s too tiny yet, Commander.”

“Ah, but you see. The child may be wee, but I still need to tell her of my love for her mother.”

“Strong. Fierce. Beautiful,” The Commander of the thirteen clans exclaimed in an affectionate whisper. “These things and more, your mother is. These things and more, you will carry in you as a gift from her, ai strik natblida.”

“Natblida?” Clarke asks, her hands still embedded in Lexa’s hair. “You think our daugther will be as you were born?”

“Yes. I believe in it with all that I am.” Lexa stands, eye to eye with her mate. “No Heda has ever sired a child that our histories know of that wasn’t.”

Worry takes its place in the rims of Clarke’s irises. It’s not that she was against baring a child with nightblood, but she feared the moment her proof of their love came of age. The moment they would be forced to go through the brutal training all young nightblood children endure. She feared it because that would be the day her heart would be ripped from her chest.

Lexa sees it, almost immediately, that dread all parents of natblida's shared. But she could not, would not let such thoughts claim her lover.

“Clarke,” Soft, comforting, her voice remains. “Do not worry your heart. She is ours, and will not be taken from where she belongs.” 

Delicately, Lexa caresses the soft skin of Clarke’s cheeks. Brushing a small lock of hair behind her ear. “I will train her myself. In the tower, she will stay. And in your arms, whenever you should need her, she will remain.”

A small sob breaks from Clarke’s throat, along with a slight upturn of her lips. “You promise?”

“I promise, ai hodnes.”

Later that night, Clarke stood on their balcony, the worry dissipating the hot day growing into a pleasant evening. Lexa trained the remainder of the day with her natblidas. One to burn off the excitement and to brag a little to her warriors.

She had penned a note to the Skaikru Clan. Curious about how her mother would take the news. Happy, no doubt, but worried as she was about the tradition of her people.

Maybe she would have time after their daughter was born to change their ways. As the nightblood children grew into adulthood who was the last one standing became the new Heda. Of course, it would mean that her love would changed their laws to make this so.

She let loose a sob. The thought of her life without Lexa tore at her heart. Just last year she survived Titus’s attempt at taking her life after their first coupling and now banished from the land. Maybe his way could also go into the past, and she could help move them into a new world.

Clarke didn’t hear her footfalls. It was her scent that she noticed first. “I still feel your worry, my love.” Lexa’s arms went around her front and pulled her close to her chest.

Lexa’s body still warmed from the day and working with the broadsword. “I hope you didn’t wound their pride by beating them too badly,” Clarke cooed.

Lexa sensed Clarke’s tension in her embrace. “What is bothering you?”

Clarke took a chance. “Death.”

Alarmed Lexa turned Clarke around in her arms. “Mine or?”

“Yours...” Pausing “Our daughters the other children who fight to the death. Is there some way to change...” Clarke stopped off Lexa’s quiet reflection and turned back to look over the city."

"You mean, not fight to the death to choose the next commander?”

“It’s too much to ask, I know. Here I’m a stranger putting my beliefs over your nations. It’s not right.”

Lexa stood next to her mate and contemplated her request. It was unheard off, but not necessarily wrong. That they were no longer at war and peace filled the land. A blood death even to her seems too much. Maybe with the birth of their daughter could herald in a new day.

“We’ve got months.”

Clarke sighed. It was only a quiet hope that she could change her partner's mind.

“I will begin to prepare my people for a new way of life. There may be some who will object, but Ai laik Heda kom Trikru and blood must not have blood.”

Clarke moved in front of her and placed Lexa’s hand over her belly. “Our daughter will be as wise as you are my love.”

~~~~

“Ba Nomon, hakom na't Oso yu don Won seintaim?" (But Mother, why can't we have one too?) The young nightblood with hair like hers and eyes of her mothers asked.

“Kos, Skylar, em does nou work dei de edei." (Because, Skylar, it does not work that way.) Lexa explains to her daughter. “Nau, gyon odon granplei kom Indra." (Now, go finish training with Indra.)

“Sha, Nomon." (Yes, Mother.) Skylar pouts and sighs heavily but does as her mother asks of her, taking off towards the city training grounds.

“What was that all about?” Clarke asks as she arrives shortly after seeing her wife and daughter bickering over something.

Lexa smiles upon her appearance. She quickly closes the gap between them and pulls her into a tight embrace, lightly sniffing her mating mark as she so often does. Clarke giggles at the action. Lexa does this every time they hold each other, but even all these years later, it still makes her swoon with joy.

Lexa kisses her lips lovingly before answering, “She was asking about a little brother or sister.”

“Oh?” Clarke responds, her brows peaking up with curiosity.

“Sha. She saw Anya and Raven earlier today. Raven’s belly is starting to show, and when Skylar asked her why that was, she explained to her that Anya and Raven were expecting another child.” Lexa smirks, remembering how her little daughter came running to her full of excitement. “Anya and Raven’s son, Oden, had gotten her all riled up because he was boasting about how great of a big brother he was going to be. She wanted us to give her a sibling too so that she can be the best big sister.”

“Oh, wow.” Clarke laughs. “How serious was our little natblida about such a thing?”

“Very,” Lexa says, rolling her eyes. “She even tried to bargain with me by trading the completion of her most hated chores for weeks on end as a valid exchange.”

Clarke laughed harder. "Wow, she is certainly Heda's daughter, isn't she?"

Lexa puffs her chest in mock insult. "She is just stubborn, and proud, like her momma." She teases back at Clarke.

The omega rolls her eyes, responding, "I see the likeness my love."

Lexa smiles. "Would you like to observe how Skylar's training is coming along?"

Clarke nods and holds out her hand. Lexa grasps it gently and proceeds to lead her mate to the nightblood training ground.

~~~~

“Momma!” Skylar cheers in excitement as she runs toward her mothers.

Clarke smiles at her little girl and crouches down, her arms open wide and ready to receive a big hug.

Skylar is on her in seconds and holds tightly onto her mom. She nuzzles her nose into her neck, an action she picked up on from Lexa, and smiles excitedly upon meeting her mother’s eyes. “Did you see!? Did you see Momma!?? I beat Loken.”

“I saw!” Clarke confirms. “Look at the fine warrior you’ve become.”

“Just like Nomon??”

Clarke nods, her smile, warm as the day's sun. “Just like Nomon.”

Skylar turns to her other mother, who had been observing them fondly in the background, “Ai op Nomon! Ai na na laik yuj biga sister." (See Mother! I can be a strong big sister).

Lexa sighs heavily and shakes her head at her persistent yongon. “Skylar, oso chich op hashta disha." (Skylar, we talked about this).”  
“Ba Nomon," (But Mother) Skylar begs, her blue eyes, so similar to Clarke’s, welling with tears.

“Skylar,” Clarke calls to her daughter. “Dula op gonakru bon ou?" (Do warriors cry?)

“Nou, Momma." (No Momma.) Skylar sniffles.

Clarke nods. “Os, nou bon ou." (Good, no crying.) She gently wipes at the small tears that escaped her child’s eyes. “Nomon en Ai na chichplei hashta em, ait ?" (Mother and I will talk about it, okay?)

Clarke looks to her mate who stares at her in shock.

They’d never really discussed having more than one child before. After Lexa was able to foster in new laws that abolished the conclave and made it, so new leaders were either given rule through lineage or chosen by the thirteen clans leaders, she’d never even entertained the idea of a big family. She’d seen them among her people. Some having upwards of ten younglings, a celebration of their lasting peace. It made her smile and felt proud that she fought through the initial resistance that came when she brought the new practices to the table. Many were skeptical, and even questioned her ruling, citing her weakness for her mate as her downfall, but she made them all swallow their words. In the end, her desire to see Clarke happy and protect her offspring had been the push she needed to bring her people to a better and brighter future.

“Yu swega kiln?" (You promise?) Skylar asked, voice weak with hope.

Clarke nodded then looked at Lexa.

Lexa’s lips adopted a small upturn, a minor gesture to some, but to Clarke, it was her signal that she was happy with the decision. “Sha, ai yongon." (Yes, my child.)

The smile on Skylar’s face was enough to break both of them. She kissed Clarke’s cheek before running to Lexa and hugging her affectionately. “Chof, Nomon." (Thank you, Mother.)

~~~~

Two months later

“Ahh, Lexa, please…” Clarke’s pleas, satin with desire and knead her hands into the flesh of Lexa’s back. Her heat had hit full force, and she was more than ready to receive her lover. “…beja, ai gaf in yu (please, I need you).”

Lexa growled in approval at her mate. Her tongue, massaging the protruding pink buds of her wife’s breast. They grew harder with every swipe and caress. Pulling songs of pleasure from Clarke’s throat.

She looked forward to this day, more than she thought she would. They had agreed that they would try for another child during their next cycle together. When Clarke started to show signs that her heat was approaching, Lexa took them to their little cabin off the coast of the river. A place they often visited when their services weren’t needed and time allowed them moments alone together.

The alpha bucked her hips. Moaning around the nipple in her mouth as the shaft of her cock roamed through wet slick between Clarke’s plush lower lips. The head, swollen with red anger, hungry to feast upon the offerings of Clarke’s cunt. She’d never grow tired of how wet her wife became for her. A constant that she hoped would never find an end.

She released her breast with a wet sound and smirked. Her eyes, black as a moonless sky and gazing at Clarke with utter devotion. “You want it badly, don’t you?” She taunted. “My knot, inside your dripping cunt.”

Clarke moaned obscenely at Lexa's words. Her mate was rarely a talker in bed, but when she was, it did things to her that were damn near as satisfying as her actions. The effect, even stronger when she spoke in English, having done much work to learn such things. “Sha, beja!" (Yes, please!)

Lexa purred, her alpha beaming with pride towards her mate. She lifted off Clarke and used her strength to turn her on her stomach. Lexa gripped the back of her neck and forced it down into the mattress, lifting her backside simultaneously. She ran her cock through Clarke’s soaked cunt one last time, coating herself with her juices as much as possible, before she pushed forward. Hard and unapologetically, bottoming out within her mate without resistance or hesitation.

“Ahhh! Fuck! Yes!” Clarke screamed upon finally being filled with her alpha. She’d never tire of the marvelous she felt being so full of her lover’s cock never letting an inch of it to part from her body.

Lexa snarled, gripped Clarke’s hip with one hand while the other remained holding her down by the back of her neck. She plowed herself repeatedly into her mate loving the feeling of hot, wet flesh clinging to her like a valued treasure.

“You like that, don’t you?” She growled into the space between them. “My cock, splitting you, claiming you. Reminding you who you belong to.”

Another screaming moan leaves Clarke’s lips. Her hands, digging into the sheets below as Lexa fucked her with reckless abandon.

“Do you want it?” Lexa hunches over her back and purrs into her ear. “My seed in your womb?”

“Yes!” Clarke cried out, answering Lexa’s thrusts by pushing backward upon her return.

“You want to bare more of them, don’t you, my pups?” She slows her pace, but in doing so thrusts harder into Clarke’s cunt.

“Yes, all of them. I want to give my Heda all the pups she desires.”

Lexa moans in approval at that before she lifts herself off Clarke’s back. She holds her with both her hands and begins fucking her faster, deeper than she had been. Clarke’s gasps out a moan when she feels that familiar swelling coaxing at her opening. It was always a bit of a challenge taking Lexa’s knot, but not one that was unwelcome. She plants her hands firmly against their bed, lifts her torso, and forces her ass back into Lexa’s onslaught. Her fingers tangling in the sheets and her moans turning into incomprehensible shouts of pure pleasure. It takes another few more pumps of Lexa’s hips before her knot pushes into Clarke’s pussy, locking in immediately. Clarke wails in utter bliss at the stretch and comes, her soul taking flight into the night sky above them. Lexa is not far behind her, releasing her seed into her mate in spluttering jets. Not a single drop escapes past the seal of her knot, emitting pride into her chest, knowing that the result would be successfully breeding of her mate.

It takes a few minutes for them to return careening back to Earth. Lexa moves them to lay on their sides, doing her best to make her omega comfortable while they were tied.

Clarke’s let’s out a sigh of content. She was happy her heat sated for a moment, but more so overjoyed to be within the safety of her lover’s arms.

“You alright, ai hodnes?” Lexa asks softly into her ears. The vulgar commander from before gone in an instant.

Clarke hums her answer cheerfully. Settling back into the comforting warmth of Lexa’s body.

Lexa chuckles and kisses the mark the proved that this omega belongs to her, for all eternity. “I look forward to next strong pup you provide for us.”

“If it’s a boy, can we name him Jake?” Clarke requests, her voice mellow from their activities.

Lexa nuzzles her mark and nods. “Of course, anything for you, ai hodnes.”

~~~~

Clarke's second pregnancy gave her fits, unlike her first child. Morning sickness in the first few months. _Every. Damn. Morning._ Lexa tried to help, but it was her daughter who assisted in her way. Skylar felt it was her job, and every morning she would rush down the bakery on the first floor and wait until the light crackers they baked especially for Clarke were ready and hurried back with the delights and feed her one by one until her tummy no longer hurt. The rest of her pregnancy went uneventful, but for the heat of the long summer unable to find comfort laying on her back and would sit up in a rocker until the knots in her back would untie.

"Lexa," Clarke called out. Taking one more walk down the long hallway, the birth of their baby would come soon.

Lexa sheepishly poked her head out of their chambers and ran to her side. "Is it time my love?"

"No, I don't think so. I just wanted to see your face."

Lexa smiled and held her hand as Clarke turned and walked back towards their room. Albeit, much slower. "I did not think our new child would hurt you so much."

"Their healthy as am I, Lexa. I think because I'm having more than one, and my body maybe wasn't ready for them."

That drew a sharp breath from her mate. "I am sorry, Clarke. I shouldn't have pushed to give our daughter the brother or sister she wanted so soon."

Clarke laughed and groaned. "Skylar's nearly seven. It wasn't too soon." Clarke stopped and almost went to her knees. "I think its time." Below her body spilled a clear liquid from her womb with Lexa growing anxious lifted Clarke and carried her back to the bedchambers. Calling to her guards to find Clarke's mother and the healers.

~

Clarke took in another breath and pushed. Like with the birth of Skylar, she sat in their large tub filled with warm water, her mate behind her, but this time her daughter was at her side and rubbing her face with a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow.

Lexa coaxed her daughter, and said, "You're doing very good Momma." 

Clarke cried out again when her contractions ended and leaned back. "Are they close yet, Mom?"

Abby reached underneath. "It won't be long, sweetie. On your next contraction, I want to push continually. I know it hurts, but it will over soon be over, and you'll forget about the pain."

Clarke leaned back and kissed her daughter's knuckle. "Thank you, Skylar, for helping your Momma." Tears began to well in her blue eyes. "What's this?" Clarke wiped them away.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Momma."

Clarke looked at her mother who shook her head, understanding her granddaughter's distress and then to Lexa who looked pretty shook up herself. "My goodness, it will over soon. Ahhh."

"Push, Clarke, push."

"I am pushing." Clarke felt ripped apart until a rush of blood and baby came out of her releasing the pent-up tension her body was holding. "Dear Keryon." Tears were streaking down her face in happiness.

"It's a boy," Abby said proudly and held up the child so Lexa could cut the cord with the other healer taking the child and began to clean him up and wrap him up in a warm blanket.

Lexa motioned to Skylar, "You can cut the next one."

With eager eyes, Skylar watched as Lexa placed the knife in her hand and showed her how to hold it.

The next baby came quicker, a girl and Skylar took in a breath and cut her free of her mother. Tears were falling down her young daughter's cheeks and gave the knife over to Lexa and wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck.

"Thank you, Momma." Clarke pushed her dark locks out of her eyes and kissed her cheek.

"I hope you'll be happy and you'll be that big strong sister you always wanted to be."

"I promise to watch over them."

"That I have no doubt. You are so much like your Mother."

Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke on her temple. "I love you, Clarke and I am so very proud of you for giving me our children. Strong, heathly and beautiful."

"I love you also, my wife." Clarke could feel another contraction of the afterbirth and didn't want her young daughter to see the mess that was coming. "Let me get clean up. Take our new babies to the other room and keep them warm you lot."

Lexa placed Skylar's baby sister in her arms. Showing her how to support her head and little butt. Watching as she kissed her on her forehead and headed out to their main room and began talking to her like she could already understand.

Clarke returned slowly to their room and gingerly sat down between her four favorite people in the world.

"So have you thought of a name for our new daughter, Lexa?"

"Not yet, do you think that she looks like me?"

Clarke tilted her head over at one and then the other. "I think they look a lot like Skylar did." With the baby boy having lighter hair, though the girl was more like Skylar.

"I'm so happy, Momma!"

Clarke wrapped her arm around her back and pulled her close. "So you'll help and changed them?"

"If you show me how."

"We have to keep them clean and warm and fed."

"And when they are older they will train with Mother and me!"

Lexa smiled. "Of course. Maybe by then, you'll be the instructor."

Skylar handed her sister over to Momma when she began to fuss, and Clarke opened her shirt and started to feed her as Skylar held the back of the baby's head, unable to not be in contact to her new little sister.

"I've thought of a name," Skylar said.

Clarke looked to Lexa, seeing the uncertainty of what their young daughter would come up with.

"Oh really, what would that be?"

"I like Asher. After my pony's name."

Clarke looked forlorn into Lexa's face and heard her laugh.

"Are you sure, Skylar." Tucking a dark lock of hair around one ear that fell over her face Skylar's face.

"Please Momma." Skylar leaned against Clarke with her baby blue eyes looking back her. Something she had picked up from her partner when she wanted something and could never deny her.

"It is a pretty name, Clarke," Lexa said.

"It looks like I'm outnumbered. Asher and Jake it is."

That drew a large smile on her daughter's face and kissed her sister on her forehead. Skylar jumped down and moved to count her baby brother's little toes.

~

Later that evening with all the babies fed and changed and in their new beds with Skylar tucked in between them. Clarke didn't have the heart to let her miss out of the first night with her new siblings.

Turning to watch the love flowing out of Lexa holding on to her firstborn.

"Thank you, Clarke. For all of this."

"I couldn't have done it without you, my love. But, the next time Skylar wants a new brother or sister, try talking her into a puppy.

"I promise you, my love."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Feel free to follow us on Tumblr:  
> @warrior1955 : https://warrior1955.tumblr.com/  
> @wolfjillyjill : http://wolfjillyjill.tumblr.com/


End file.
